This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary goal of this research is to optimize and demonstrate the effectiveness of the pressurized olfactory delivery (POD) device that will provide optimal drug exposure to the brain and the central nervous system (CNS). Through the use of highly sensitive positron emission tomography (PET) imaging study in non-human primates (NHP), we will optimize the device performance in the fraction of aerosol deposition at the olfactory interface and demonstrate the ability of the olfactory optimized device to deliver drugs into the brain and the CNS.